familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
William Moore Allred (1819-1901)
}} Biography Sunday school superintendent, St. Charles 24 years, and of Bear Lake stake three years; high priest. Pioneer of Grantsville, Utah, 1856, of St. Charles, Bear Lake Valley, Ida., and of Fairview, Star Valley, Wyo. (Transcriber's Note: The following is as per copy in my possession including typo errors.) compiled from his diary and church records By Lois Allred Hale Early Life My grandfather, William Moore Allred was born Dec. 24, 1819, in Bedford County, Nashville, Tennessee (50 miles South), son of Isaac Allred and Mary Calvert. His parents were religious Presbyterians. Young William went regularly to Sabbath School and camp meetings. He was afforded a very meager, old fashioned education. When he was ten or eleven years old, his parents moved to Missouri, five hundred miles north in Monroe County. Here the country was very different from that he had been accustomed to. He saw snow all winter and shot his first deer on the crust the next spring. He frosted his feet that first winter because he had no shoes. His brothers, Reddick and Redden had none either so William stayed in and taught them to read. The first and only school teaching he ever did. He first learned of "Mormonism" in 1831 when he heard Hyrum Smith and John Murdock preach. In 1832 George M. Hinckle, Daniel Cathcart, and James Johnson organized the Salt River Branch. On September 1832, he, his parents and one or two sisters were baptized in Salt River by Elder Hinckle. Missouri Defender They moved to Clay County in 1835, where the Saints had settled, but the people there were so hostile that within the year they moved again to Caldwell County. There the county was sparsely settled and many who lived there were fugitives of the law from other places. They lived there for two years and got a good start. They had a family of nine boys and four girls. Here also they suffered persecutions and exposure. When Governor Boggs ordered out the militia, Grandfather took part in most of the campaigns and trouble for the defense of the Saints. In 1838 he went with a company to help a settlement beseiged by the mob at Dewitt on the Missouri River. they arrived in the night and the mob opened fire on them. Bullets struck trees over their heads but none of the company under Hinckle's command was hit. Finally they made an agreement with the mob and left. One man died on the way and was buried in a crude grave with his body covered with sheets. Life in Nauvoo In the spring of 1839, the family moved to Adams County, Ill. and rented a farm. Grandfather had a long sickspell while they were there. They moved to Nauvoo, Hancock County, Illinois, where the Saints were gathering, in 1840. This was an unhealthful place too, and they had sickness, fever, ague and etc. In 1841, when the Nauvoo Legion was organized, Grandfather held commission from Governor Carlin as Captain of 2nd company, 2nd battalion, 2nd regiment, 2nd Cohort of the legion. They drew U.S. riffles but when the Nauvoo city Charter was taken away had to give up arms. Spring of 1841, and it brought an introduction to his future wife. They were introduced at a singing practice by a friend of both, Stephen Goddard. Each had previously seen and ask who the other was. She consented to the introduction for which grandfather ask for and after the practrice he escorted her home. Orissa Angela Bates (1823-1878) were married January 9th 1842 by Dr. John C Bennett in the house of Orson Pratt. Joseph Smith and his wife were present. They lived with his father for a while and then in part of the household of Orson Whitley Pratt (1811-1881) where Lansing, their oldest child was born Oct. 18, 1842. Then Grandfather built a small brick house hear the Temple. He paid $150 for the lot, built the house on it and got $35 for it when they were compelled to leave Nauvoo. They had a hard time with so much mobbing and persecution. He bought some Kentucky jeans, fine heavy material with which he planned to make a coat, but he had to sell it for bread. Before leaving Nauvoo, they received their endowments and were sea led over the alter by Heber Chase Kimball (1801-1868). The Temple was far enough completed for this work. Martyrdom of Joseph Grandfather heard the Prophet Joseph Smith (1805-1844) deliver many prophecies and saw many of them fulfilled. He was in the crowd when Joseph left for carthage to give himself up. He said, "Boys, If I do not come back, take care of yourselves for I go as the lamb to the slaughter." These were the last words he heard the prophet speak and the last time he saw him alive. June 27, 1844, Joseph and Hyrum were killed in carthage jail by the blackened mob. One day later their bodies were brought to Nauvoo and on the 29th they were viewed by 10,000 people. Many were enraged and wanted to do something. Dr. Richards said "Brethern, think, Think and Think again before you act." Grandfather was present at the meeting when Brigham Young spoke with such power that it convinced nearly all that were present that the mantle of Joseph had fallen on him. Grandfather wrote "I was perfectly satisfied". May 2, 1845 he was ordained a Seventy by Levi Ward Hancock (1803-1882). Persecution increased and President Young and others crossed the Mississippi in Feb. and later that spring, Grandfather had to leave too. He had no horses so his little family started out with his father's. They over took Orson Pratt and Grandfather went wit him to the winter quarters. Tooele Valley In the spring of 1855, they moved to Tooele Valley. The grass-hoppers ate their crops and they suffered from bread and lived on green, rabbits, dicth cheese and milk. They lived in Grantsville and Grandfather served as 2nd counselor to Bishop Thomas H. Clark. There he married his second wife, Martha Jane Martindale in 1857. The year the government sent Johnson's army out, Grandfather was among the volunteers whe went to Echo Canyon to stop the army from coming in. He was sergeant of the guard. They got back home on the 4th of December and were discharged with orders to be heady at an notice. The next spring they moved as far South as Spring Lake, leaving their homes all ready to destroy and leave desolate in case the enemy attempted to possess them. The government sent Colonel Kane again and the troops settled at Camp Floyd and the pioneers sold hay and grain to them. Move to Idaho They moved to St. Charles, Idaho May 26, 1864 and bult one of the first houses there. Apostle Charles C. rich had come the year before to settle and preside. It was a cold, healthful country, deep snow during the winter, and plenty of good water any time. They lacked bread at first but always had plenty of fish. Grandfather helpted Bishop Wn. g. Young and U.C. Davis build a sawmill, and David Taylor built a Gristmill. He acted as Justice of the peace, County Clerk and Recorder and pound keeper and was superintendent of the Sunday School many years. He last heard Brigham preach in Logan, May 24, 1876. He was made Stake Superintendent of the Sunday Schools in 1877. Family & Marriage 1st Marriage: Orissa Bates Married Orissa Angelia Bates Jan. 9, 1842 (daughter of Cyrus and Lydia Bates, former a pioneer Oct. 1, 1851, James Cummings company). She was born Aug. 17, 1823. Their children: William Lansing b. Oct. 18, 1842, m. Sarah A. Wilkes Jan. 23, 1867; Mary Adaline b. Dec. 20, 1844, m. Mosiah Booth; Byron Harvey b. May 29, 1847, m. Phoebe Irena Cook Oct. 5, 1867; Marvin Adelbert b. Aug. 13, 1849, m. Amanda J. Bird July 17, 1871; Amelia Lorinda b. July 30, 1851; Malvin Hilbert b. Oct. 11, 1853; Medwin Newton b. Feb. 20, 1855, m. Maria J. Stock May 31, 1875; Orissa Angelia b. June 16, 1857, m. William C. Wilhelmsen May 31, 1875; Lydia Lavette b. Sept. 23, 1859, m. C. A. Merkley May 24, 1877; Seymour Legrand b. April 15, 1862, m. Claudia Stock June 21, 1883; Nelson Calvert b. Oct. 5, 1865, m. Sarah Miranda Nelson April 12, 1888; Orson Pratt b. Nov. 29, 1867, m. Sarah Jane Rich Nov. 25, 1887. 2nd Marriage: M Martindale In the fall of 1860, Grandather's second wife died during childbirth and their little daughter died with her, leaving a boy Edger, three years old for Grandmother to raise. Edger was the only one of Grandfather's children who was ever called on a mission and he was so pleased when Edger filled his mission. Married Martha Martindale Feb., 1857 (daughter of William Martindale). Their children: Edgar Martindale b. Feb. 27, 1858, m. Nancy Hunt Nov. 19, 1890; Martha J. b. Nov., 1860. 3rd Marriage: Mary Osborn Married Mary Eleanor Osborn (1831-1906) after the death of his first wife - no issue. References * Isaac's History * Allred Family History